


It’s never too late to get what you     want.

by Burke_7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Smut, Smut. Smut smut and more smut.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burke_7/pseuds/Burke_7
Summary: Kara patiently waits for Lena to finish her work so she can relieve her tension





	It’s never too late to get what you     want.

Kara lays on the bed, legs up in the air and hands on both cheeks, staring; studying lenas face. She wanted her. But respected that Lena was on a roll. She sat straight up leaning against her bed frame focusing solely on her laptop. The only sound was lenas fingers typing on her keyboard.  
Exhausted after the day all she wanted to do was come home to Lena and ride out her frustrations properly. But Lena had other intentions, she was so close to finalizing a huge deal at Lcorp that she had completely lost track of time. Before she knew it, she looked up from her laptop to see Kara half on her side fast asleep. She looked so perfect. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders onto her back like a waterfall of gold. Her body was sprawled out on the bed but still so close to Lena that both of her hands touched her hips. She was about half way down the side of Lena. When Lena finally closed her laptop, Kara jumped awake, eyes still closed. And Lena went to turn off the lamp beside her, wanting Kara to never leave her side like this. Her head was perfectly at her abdomen so Lena could play with her hair at the perfect arms length. But as soon as the lights shut off, something registered in Kara’s brain. Lena had finally stopped typing and was ready to go to bed. But Kara had other intentions in mind. Almost as soon as the light was off, Kara slid her hand down the lenas core. Immediately Lena responded. Kara’s hand ever so slightly ran the length of lenas slit. She wanted to go now.. fuck her fast and hard, but she showed restraint. Finally she found her clit, just barely touching it. Lenas heartrate quickened just a little and her hips bucked up an inch or two. Kara, hearing her heartbeat applied more pressure and started drawing little circles with her finger at the base of the little knob. Lena, still laying on her back didn’t move. She wanted to see what Kara was going to do next. After about a minute and when Lena was properly turned on and just about soaking wet to the point Kara’s fingers began to slip, Kara’s face nestled in between her legs quickly. Too quick. Lenas gasp was sharp following by bucking hips to met Kara lips. Kara started slow, circling the little knob she loved so much. She wanted to take her time, but the hunger growing in her eyes as she saw lenas face, eyes closed, she wanted more. And she wanted it now. Lena was so perfect with her pale skin, her light pink lips, the way she tasted, oh it made Kara go insane! She wanted to know what she tasted like all the time, each time it was like it was something new. Kara’s tongue went further down her cunt, searching for her entrance. She slipped her tongue in slowly. Lenas chest rose higher. Kara liked seeing the way Lena’s body responded to her. She went back up to her clit and her fingers found her way up. She played with her entrance for a bit until Lena’s hands quickly found Kara’s head, she grabbed a fist full of hair and bucked her hips up, this more more forcefully. Kara, face still between her legs, smiled. Lena could feel Kara’s lips tightening as the corners of her mouth turned into a smile on her clit. Juices still flowing from Lena, Kara took her tongue and soaked it all up. Lena, growing impatient, pulled Kara just above her as their hips met. She couldn’t wait anymore. She needed to have Kara. Right now. But Kara had other intentions. She made her wait, so now, Lena will wait. Kara kisses her passionalty, and lenas hips ground into Kara’s. Her hand leaving lenas side, was searching for the nightstand in the dark. She didn’t want to break away but was growing more and more frustrated when she coulding find what she was looking for. Before Lena could acknowledge the lack of attention there was a gust of wind that whipped her hair in front of her face. Still laying on her back, she propped herself up on her elbows and blew the hair from her face. Before her she saw Kara on her knees straight up with their favorite toy strapped around her waist and thighs. Lena couldn’t help but give a devilish smile. Kara lifted Lena with absolutely no effort until they switched positions completely. Now, Kara laid on her back and Lena was positioned perfectly onto Kara’s hips. Kara didn’t move in fear of stretching Lena before she was ready. Lena lifted up one leg slightly and rubbed the toy all over her pussy until it finally found her entrace. She eased down slowly, moaning louder and louder. After the first pump, Lena adjusted quickly and started thrusting herself down onto Kara’s cock. Her hair bouncing up and down and she did, covering her face. Kara reaches up and grabbed the end of her hair and pulled it back, not letting go. Matching the rhythm of lenas hips bouncing into hers. All of a sudden Lena stops her bouncing, Kara was startled for a split second as she now couldn’t see her perfect tits bouncing around. But Lena instead starting furiously grinding into kara. Taking the full length of her cock between her. Her clit rubbing against Kara’s pelvis. She doesn’t stop. Increasing in speed as she guides Kara’s hands from her hips to her breasts. Kara greedily takes a handful and starts flicking her nipples. Lena; being filled by the toy, clit rubbing up against Kara and her breasts being fonded with just the right amount of pressure, looks down at Kara. Her eyes dark with lust and hunger.  
“Fuuuuuck “ Lena shouts, as she comes right on top of her. Kara immediately sits straight up and wraps her arms around lenas still shaking body. Slamming once more into her perfect pussy. Lena burrows her face into Kara’s neck as she’s panting. She wraps her hand across Kara’s neck, choking her slightly as she’s coming down from her instense orgasm. They lay there for a second and Lena decided she’s not done. She pulls Kara up by the back of the neck, and flips her over behind her. Kara, impressed by Lena's sudden strength abides with no obligation.  
“I want you to fuck me from behind” Lena says still panting but with extreme hunger on her voice. Kara is almost too eager as she wastes absolutely no time. Immediately pushing farther and farther into Lena.  
“Fuck Lena, you feel so good” As she smacks her right ass check. Lena let’s out a sharp breath and a long moan. With every push from Kara she could feel the friction on her clit from the strap on.  
“You like that? You like it when I smack your ass don’t you. Does it make you feel good.” Kara says as her hand comes down again with only a fraction of her strength, but hard enough to leave a light pink handmark. Lena moans louder.  
“Tell me you like it baby. Let me know what you want.”  
“YES!” Leans almost yells “Fuck yes, I don’t want you to ever stop. Fuck!” Leans starts out low and soft and slowly gets louder and higher in the moans. She ends with almost growling in ecstasy.  
“Are you close baby?” Kara almost whispers in her ear  
Lena responds with putting one hand on the wall to brace herself for whats coming next and the other hand straight down to her clit, rubbing furiously.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Kara!” Lena is shaking, almost collapsing from her knees. They come at the same time. Both jerking. Kara comes down, her front flush with Lena’s back. Softly kissing it repeatedly. They both fall over in exhaustion  
“Oh my god, Kara” Lena says still panting.  
Kara returns with a smile. They both lay on their backs as they try to catch their breath.  
“Well.... if I would have known that was going to happen.... I would have gotten off that damn laptop hours ago” Lena says inbetween pants. Kara starts laughing and looks over to her with her crystal blue eyes. No longer dark with lust, but bright with love. Lena, still looking up, starts to smile then looks over at Kara, eyes squinting as she begins to laugh. They both roll over to their sides now facing each other with hands under their heads.  
“ I love you kara Danvers.”  
“ I love you more, Lena Luthor”


End file.
